Croit-elle au diable ?
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [COMPLET / OS ] Chloé se pose des questions sur le diable, mais elle ne le croit toujours pas... Il lui pique une tranche de Bacon, et va lui acheter une chocolatine pour lui faire pardonner son geste... [ Parring : Lucifer / Chloé ]


_Note_ _ **:**_ _ **OS, sur une série tv, que j'adore ! Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si, je n'oblige personne à reviewer…Bonne lecture, à tous ! 1er fois, que je publie sur ce fandom..Je vais me refaire, la S1, en entier cette semaine, car je ne me rappelle plus..Donc, Sorry, si je ne respecte pas les caractères des personnages..Ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'espère...**_

* * *

 _ **Genre : Humour / Mystère / Tragédie**_

 _ **[COMPLET / OS ]**_

 _ **Rating : K, car je ne suis pas douée pour les lemons..**_

 _ **Ships : Lucifer / Chloé**_

 _ **Description**_ : Lucifer a une visite inattendu dans son appartement de luxe..C'est Chloé. La jeune femme ne comprends pas pourquoi sa fille soit amie avec le "diable" en personne...Il semblait différent des livres de la bible….

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOo**_

* * *

 _C'était en fin de semaine à Las Vegas…_

Chloé était sous la douche pour se rafraîchir après son enquête avec Lucifer..Ca n'avait pas été une journée simple… Son corps était parfait pour une humaine, si généreuse, compatissante et aimante. Ses cheveux mouillées descendaient jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Sa silhouette était fine avec aucune rondeur sur ses formes. Dans la salle de bain, Chloé avait mit une musique celtique pour se détendre. Une buée dense s'installe à l'intérieur de la petite pièce de _**11m2**_.

La détective sortait de sa grande douche, puis prenait sa serviette de bain avec ses initiales. Ensuite, elle enroulait ses cheveux dans une autre serviette blanche autour de sa tignasse. Chloé avait toujours son pistolet avec elle _ car elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité _ toute seule, avec sa fille. Du coup, son arme à feu était toujours à sa disposition, quoiqu'il arrive…..

Pour la journée, elle avait choisi un pantalon en jean de couleur ciel, et un haut purple avec des rayures noires. Chloé s'habillait souvent en décontractée même pour son job, car les talons, ce n'était pas pratique pour courir après les criminels. En mettant ses baskets, elle entendait du bruit en bas de l'étage..Comme si, quelqu'un était là…

Chloé éteignait son poste de radio avec un geste délicat..Son ongle détenait une teinture rouge carmin. Ses lèvres étaient de couleur chaire pour son travail. Ses yeux étaient naturels.

* * *

En descendant les marches, ses bois craquait un peu, car c'était de l'ancien. La policière savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas seule à l'intérieur de sa maison familiale… Il y avait bien une présence à l'intérieur de sa baraque..

Méfiante, Chloé fut surprise par la présence de Lucifer qui était assit sur son divan :

 _-Lucifer !_

 _-Salut, ma belle !_

 _-Arrêtez de venir chez moi comme tel !_

 _-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas nu… se dit-il, d'un air charmeur._

 _-Même, ça ne se fait pas, Lucifer...lui dit-elle, d'un ton haletante._

 _-Vous êtes en colère contre moi ?_

 _-Pas du tout ! se justifia-t-elle, je me sens juste fatiguée.._

* * *

 _-Détective Decker, vous n'avez pas arrêter de bosser depuis que je vous connais._

 _-Lucifer, j'ai une fille….Puis, j'adore mon job, car j'aide les innocents…_

 _-Parfait ! répondit-il, en se levant brusquement, et en se frottant les mains._

Chloé haussa ses cils droits, d'un air intrigué :

- _Comment ça ?_

 _-Je vous emmène chez moi.._

 _-Ah, n'y pensez même pas, Lucifer ! Je vois clair dans votre jeu !_

Lucifer ria :

* * *

- _Je n'ai aucune arrière pensée, détective…_

 _-Hum...Désolée, mais non..De plus, je ne suis pas attirée par vous !_

 _-Vous mentez...insista-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle._

 _-Pas du tout ! On est juste collègue, je vous garde car…_

 _-Oui, je sais...J'ai un don unique pour trouver les criminels…_

 _-Ah, très drôle, Lucifer...répondit-elle, d'un ton ironique…_

 _-Vous ne me croyez toujours pas ? Mademoiselle Decker ?!_

La jeune femme roula ses yeux, et prit son verre de jus d'orange :

* * *

- _Non, je crois ce que je vois, et je vous vois comme un dragueur superflu.._

Face à la réponse de Chloé, le diable éclata de rire avec un léger rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres fines :

- _Vous ne croyez en rien ? N'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Si, je crois qu'il y a un paradis, et un enfer pour les criminels, violeurs, et pour les kidnappeurs...Bref, tout ceux qui sont mauvais font en enfer, pour moi…_

L'archange détient toujours son air charmeur, amusé, détendu et ses yeux brillaient devant elle...Bref, il lui piqua une tranche de bacon:

-Hey, c'est mon bacon ! C'était mon…

-Je vous paie, une chocolatine… déclara-t-il, en mangeant sa viande.

Elle ne répondit pas, et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur de sa bâtisse.

* * *

 _ **N/A : Les prochains OS seront plus long, je vous le promets !**_

 _ **Je vais me refaire, toute la série, car j'adore, Policier-Fantastique,**_

 ** _Et, ça sera ma prochaine série que je vais avoir dans ma collection.._**

 ** _Merci, pour vos retours sur l'ancien OS, ça m'a fait ultra-plaisir !_**

 ** _Je ne mords pas, donc pour parlez MP..._**


End file.
